Regret
by LiesaTakumi
Summary: All of them abandoned him except for one single person that stay with him until his last breath…


Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano-sensei. (If it belong to me…. It will become a hardcore Yaoi XD)

_*ring,ring*_ - sound/actions

(ring) - I'm talking

[ring] - time skip

_[[ring]] -_ Flashback

**ring** - higher tone

* * *

_*beep, beep*_

"Oii, Dame-Tsuna hang in there!" A man in suit with his fedora become panicked when he saw his beloved student's heart rates become slower than a usual human heart rates.

"Ne, Reborn… If I gone… Will they be sad… Or they will throw a big party for my death?" a certain brunette lying on the bed ask.

"Shhh… Don't talk like you're going to leave me! It really hurt when everyday I've to see you in this condition… So instead thinking of death why don't you think positively?" Reborn brush the messy hair of the brunette.

"It's **impossible** to think positively when your death already being predicted… You also know the truth behind my disease right Reborn?" The brunette try to smile to his beloved tutor.

"Yeah… Tomorrow is the day right?" Reborn tried to hold his tears

"… Ne, Reborn would you mind if I ask you a favor? I promise this will be my last selfish request…" *panting, panting* His breathing become worst with every minutes pass by… He hold his tutor hand as if he doesn't want to 'gone'

"I wouldn't mind… I'll try my best to grant all of your selfish wishes… Tsuna" He grips his students hand and try to smile but in his heart he's fearing that his Dame-Tsuna will gone.

"… Reborn…. Arigatou…" _*panting, panting*_ He know that his time has come, he smiled to Reborn "It's time for me to meet Primo now… Sayounara… My tutor… Reborn.." Tsuna grips Reborn hand tightly.

"No… **Tsuna**…" Tears start to flowing from Reborn eyes. He called out his student's name for a few times, he still hoping that his student will answer him. Rebonr brought Tsuna into his embrace, he regretted that he couldn't help his student at the very end.

"Yo! Reborn…. Why did you cry?" Shamal couldn't finish his question when he saw a certain brunette in Reborn's embrace "So his time already ended…"

"No! He still alive! He's alive within this ring" Reborn took off the Vongola ring from Tsuna hand and put inside a box. "Shamal I would be really grateful if you didn't tell anyone about Tsuna's death to anyone." Reborn carry Tsuna's body _*bridal style*_ out from the room.

[A week later]

"I wonder why Sawada-san summon us?" A silver-haired bomber walk lazily into the meeting room.

"Ma, ma, ma Hayato it's not like a bad thing gonna happen… Well I can't guarantee though" Yamamoto walk inside the meeting room.

"Kufufufu, It's been a long time since he summoned all of his guardians right Nagi?" A pineapple (ahemm) I mean illusionists appear in that room (god know where he & Chrome came from)

"Yeah, it's like two or three years ago he summoned us for a big mission" A female illusionists sits beside Mukuro.

"I wonder what's the extreme going on since he rarely summon us!" A boxer burst into the room.

"I hope he dismiss us early since Lambo-sama is a busy person" Lambo lazily come inside the room.

"Hnn, this room crowded with weak herbivores" The cloud guardian come in while holding his tonfas.

"Oi, oi, Hibari don't come here like you're going to bite us to death…" Yamamoto tried to calm down Hibari.

"**I will bite you to death** after this Yamamoto Takeshi"

* * *

~~10 minutes pass by~~

* * *

"If Sawada-san didn't come here in 1 minute I'll go back home" Gokudera showed his bored-to-death look.

"Chaos! Sorry to keep you waiting." A man in suit and fedora come inside the room with a black box with Vongola crest.

"Reborn-san where's Sawa-Juudaime?" Gokudera almost spilled out the word 'Sawada' from his mouth.

"That's why I'm here to tell you, that Sawada Tsunayoshi Vongola Decimo has died a week ago…"

* * *

Now that's for the first chapter ^^ So how about this fanfic does my grammar (which is quite bad) annoy you? If it is _*bows*_ I'm sorry... Or is it too short?

I have a few question that I would like to ask

1. What 'beta-read' mean? (- It already in my mind for a quite long time already XD)

2. What's the meaning of the numbers? Example: 6927, 1827 etc... (- My bird brain won't let solve this XD)


End file.
